


fuka fuka lips wo mezashite

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Facial, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-30
Updated: 2009-12-30
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: It only makes sense that Ryo would be dragged into this.





	fuka fuka lips wo mezashite

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

The third time Kame tries to kiss him, Tegoshi replaces himself with Uchi in a last-ditch effort to save face in public.

Kame doesn’t appear to mind. Unfortunately, neither does Uchi.

It’s more out of boredom than concern that Tegoshi picks up his phone and calls the first person he can think of, the only one who can save him from what is sadly only the beginning of what’s sure to be a _long_ season of drama activities with these two.

Ryo’s not happy about being woken up and pulled from his comfy flannel sheets to play designated asshole, but since it’s for his Tego-nyan he only grumbles a little as he begrudgingly grabs his keys and clears out his backseat. That’s where the drunks are going.

Going _at_ it, he mentally amends as he adjusts his rear view mirror to face the ceiling in hopes of not having to bleach his eyes later. Uchi’s a slut normally, alcohol just makes him less of a tease, hands all over Kame as they kiss eagerly like the world is going to end in five minutes. Meanwhile drunk Kame is content to lay back and take it, one hand fisted in Uchi’s hair with flashes of tongue as they don’t even bother to keep their lips together.

In the passenger seat, Tegoshi busies himself with Ryo’s iPod, looking hard-pressed to find something he likes. Eventually he seems to give up and select Ryo’s Red Hot Chili Peppers playlist, which has Uchi kicking the back of Ryo’s seat without detaching himself from Kame.

“I am not making out to that shit music,” Uchi slurs around Kame’s tongue.

Tegoshi turns up the volume and sings along with Dani California. Very loudly. Ryo smiles.

He’s about halfway to Kame’s building when he has to merge left, which means he has to look over his shoulder and be nearly blinded by the sight of the shiny head of Kame’s cock poking out of his open jeans, Uchi’s fingers purposely rubbing at it as his mouth latches onto Kame’s neck. Kame himself is looking at Ryo through very hooded eyes, offering a knowing smirk that has Ryo narrowing his eyes defensively.

“What are you doing,” he asks flatly as he returns his eyes to the road, slouching a little in his seat and conspicuously adjusting himself.

A soft moan sounds from the backseat, and Ryo has a feeling it’s intended for him.

“Strengthening KAT-TUN’s relationship with other groups,” Kame finally answers, followed by a chuckle that becomes muffled as Uchi returns to his mouth.

“Technically he’s not in a group,” Ryo points out, only a little bitterly.

He moves the rearview mirror back, purely for safety reasons, and Kame’s pointed stare meets his. “But you’re in _two_.”

Ryo drums his knuckles on the steering wheel, stares out at the empty road ahead, and clears his throat. “Tego-nyan, do you want to drive?”

Tegoshi drives to the closest Lawson’s and parks by the street light that’s burnt out.

::

Ryo didn’t think it was possible to fit four people comfortably in his backseat, although the word “comfortable” is debatable depending on who’s being asked. Ryo himself is fine, _fan-fucking-tastic_ actually as he leans back against the seat and rocks his hips up into Uchi’s mouth. However, Kame is partially twisted and halfway on the floorboards with Tegoshi two fingers deep in him, making these obscene slurping noises as he sucks Uchi’s cock past his lips without taking his eyes off of Ryo.

Tegoshi’s staring at him too, leaving him at a loss of which one to look at. He settles for the back of Uchi’s head, where his own fingers tighten and tug on the soft hair until Uchi’s moaning softly around his length, his gag reflex nonexistent as Ryo thrusts sharply and tosses his head back against the headrest. He lets out a moan that rivals Anthony Kiedis as Uchi swallows around him, bringing him just to the brink before pulling back enough to draw a whine from Ryo’s throat.

“Uchi, you fucking tease,” he grumbles, yanking purposely on Uchi’s hair. “Drink more, you’re sobering up.”

The resulting chuckle has Ryo groaning in frustration, his head falling to the side where he’s almost face-to-face with Tegoshi. “Hi, Ryo-tan,” the youngest says happily, biting his lip as Kame’s hand slips between his legs.

In response, Ryo kisses him. Tegoshi’s lips are soft but dominating, completely controlling the kiss to the point where Ryo just follows his motions. He rests his head against the headrest as Tegoshi licks his way into his mouth, eliciting a small moan from Ryo when the tips of their tongues touch. A pinch on his thigh has him jumping, a blatant plea for attention from Uchi, and Ryo responds by lightly smacking him on the back of the head.

Tegoshi’s forcefully pulled away from him and Ryo lets him go, fully expecting Tegoshi’s lips to be replaced with Uchi’s because Uchi is a possessive brat. When nothing happens, Ryo pops open one eye to see Uchi and _Tegoshi_ fiercely kissing, both visibly fighting for power. It’s kind of amusing and maybe a little hot, the way Uchi tries to put Tegoshi in his place with his mouth. Tegoshi relents but Ryo knows he’s just humoring Uchi, waiting until the other has let down his guard to completely blindside him. Tegoshi’s counter-attack lands him in Ryo’s lap, which appears to be intentional judging by the way Tegoshi dives back into Ryo’s mouth like he never left

Ryo can almost _hear_ Uchi pout but then Kame’s moaning again, shrill noises that become muffled at the same time Ryo feels another wet warmth around his cock. Tegoshi gasps with him and Kame must have a hand around him, the wet tip bumping against Ryo’s abdomen on the upstroke. Ryo’s so into it that he doesn’t notice Tegoshi pushing something into his hand at first, jumping when he _does_ and rushing to coat his fingers before trailing them up the back of Tegoshi’s thigh.

He’s halted and frowns in cloudy confusion as Tegoshi pulls away, looking at him with heated eyes as he uses his knees to spread apart Ryo’s thighs. “Not me. You.”

“ _Fuck_ yes,” Uchi mutters from right next to them, where he’s draped over Kame’s back that jerks with each prod of Uchi’s fingers inside him, and Ryo has a feeling that they’re _all_ forming an alliance to conspire against him, even the one who’s about to be made into fingercuffs.

He can’t bring himself to mind very much, though, even if he’s the one squished against the back of the seat with his legs pushed up as far as they will go. It gives him a better angle as he stretches himself, bending his knuckles to stroke his insides until he’s arching his back as much as he can. He feels eyes on him, Tegoshi’s and Uchi’s and probably Kame’s, the last one still bobbing up and down on his cock with just enough suction to keep Ryo from grabbing his hair and fucking his mouth. Although he’s not really in any position to do much of anything except _himself_ as his head lay heavy against the headrest, his throat stretched and Adam’s apple moving with each gulp of air he manages.

A pair of moist lips brushes along his neck and he jolts, moaning out loud as the sudden motion causes him to hit something deep inside him. He can tell it’s Uchi by the way the bastard laughs into his skin, biting off Ryo’s retort by dragging his teeth up the line of Ryo’s jaw, hot breath on his ear followed by a soft moan. “I’m about to fuck him,” Uchi hisses, and Ryo’s body rocks at the words. “I’m going to fuck him, and I’m going to think of you while I do it.”

“Uchi,” Ryo sputters, his free hand shakily reaching for him, fingers sliding up the other’s face in some semblance of affection. He manages to pull Uchi towards him enough to press their lips together, their kiss sloppy as Uchi pushes into Kame and Ryo pushes into himself. Kame cries out around his cock as Uchi fucks him hard enough to shake the car, his wheezes directed into Ryo’s mouth.

Then Ryo’s wrist is forcefully grabbed and Tegoshi’s demanding his attention yet again, yanking out his fingers and replacing them with his cock. In complete contrast to the rabbits next to them, Tegoshi eases in slowly, rolling his hips to get depth as he rubs the insides of Ryo’s thighs comfortingly with his thumbs and rests his forehead against Ryo’s collarbone. Naturally Ryo’s head gravitates towards him and even though Tegoshi can barely reach him, they both stretch for it and kiss for as long as they manage.

Ryo feels one of Tegoshi’s hands leave him, followed by Kame’s mouth and he makes a small noise of protest, forcing his eyes open and his head up to actually look down. His own neglected erection bounces between them as Tegoshi thrusts languidly, with Kame on his hands and knees guided towards Tegoshi’s mouth by a firm grip on his hair. Kame’s fingers loosely wrap around Ryo and all Ryo can do is moan, his blood rushing through his veins like liquid fire as Tegoshi starts thrusting sharply and Kame absently thumbs the head of his cock. Uchi’s gnawing on his neck, the very back right under his hairline where nobody will ever see, and Ryo feels like some centrifugal force is going to explode from within him and quite possibly take out the whole city.

He’s not sure who’s name to call out so he doesn’t bother to enunciate, a strangled noise ripping from his lungs that Uchi echoes as he pants into Ryo’s neck. Kame fumbles in his grasp and Ryo pointedly nudges him, incapable of anything more complicated than lifting his arm.

“Wanna come,” he whines, to everyone and no one at the same time, which has Uchi chuckling against his skin and earning an uncoordinated slap to the head. He just fucks Kame harder and Ryo opens his eyes to see a hand around Kame’s cock, pulling him off while Kame whimpers and moans into Tegoshi’s mouth. Ryo narrows his eyes and curses them all, especially Uchi who’s now grunting in a way that makes Ryo even more desperate for release.

“Ryo-tan,” Tegoshi breathes, earning Ryo’s attention as the youngest’s eyes slit open to look up at him while lazily kissing Kame, the latter incapable of doing much of anything except moving his lips. His body starts to jerk and Ryo will choke a bitch if Kame gets to come before him, the jealousy already starting to surge through him even as Tegoshi reaches down to shakily stroke him from base to tip.

Ryo’s eyes cross as his head falls back, his muscles noticeably tightening and pulling a low groan from Tegoshi, who speeds up his hips and twists his wrist and has Ryo swearing to every god in every religion that he will kill them _all_ if he gets denied again. But Tegoshi seems to have no intentions of stopping, his own breath catching in his throat as he sputters out a single command: “Look.”

It takes all of his effort, but Ryo focuses on where Tegoshi is holding Kame’s head up by his hair, angling Ryo’s cock towards his face, and watching himself start to squirt on Kame’s lips is enough to do him in. He doesn’t see the rest of it but he saw enough, his head flying back and his mouth falling open in a silent scream as he comes so hard that he thinks he might break. He’s actually pretty sure he blacks out for a few seconds, his body rocking with orgasm as he’s vaguely aware of Tegoshi pulsing inside him, Uchi moaning shrilly into his neck, and Kame letting go on his _hand_.

Ryo’s about to point it out, or possibly wipe it in someone’s hair, but then his arm is being lifted and Uchi’s licking it up, sucking each finger into his mouth and flicking it with his tongue as he makes eyes at Ryo.

“You are such a slut,” Ryo mutters affectionately, and Uchi retaliates by kissing him deeply.

His legs are lowered as Tegoshi crawls into his lap and Kame passes out on top of them, the essence of Ryo still decorating his lips and chin. Ryo considers leaving him like that, even after he reluctantly drives them back to his place, but Ueda would kill him and besides, he hears Kame makes _excellent_ strawberry pancakes.


End file.
